1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a brake system for use with wheeled vehicles or trailers. More particularly, the invention relates to such a brake system which fits substantially within the rim of a wheel to enlarge cargo space by reducing the size of the wheel box of the vehicle or trailer. Specifically, the invention relates to such a brake system which fits substantially within the profile of the vehicle wheels.
2. Background Information
In the transportation of cargo via tractor-trailer rigs and other trucks and vehicles, cargo space is at a premium. Typically this cargo space is within a trailer being hauled by a truck or tractor rig. One factor that reduces the available cargo space within a trailer is the existence of inwardly extending wheel boxes or fenders which house the upper portion of the wheels of the trailer or other vehicle. Because there are legal width standards which a cargo trailer may not exceed for travel on public roads, it is impractical to eliminate these wheel boxes. These wheel boxes take up a substantial amount of space within the cargo area and as a result it is desirable in the art to reduce the size of the wheel boxes to provide additional cargo space.
One solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,251 granted to Smith, which discloses an axleless vehicle suspension system. In addition to allowing a widened cargo area, the Smith patent also allows the trailer body to be lowered closer to the ground to increase cargo space in that dimension. However, the structure of the Smith invention eliminates the vehicle axle and requires other substantial changes to conventional structures and thus is likely to be a relatively costly solution. There remains room for improvement for increasing cargo space by reducing the size of wheel boxes and Applicant's invention adds a significant step in this direction.